Kaleido Star: uma fantástica e inesperada reunião
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Divertido batepapo entre o elenco principal do Kaleido Star. Sobre o que Sora e cia. irão falar? Leia, divirtase e, por favor, comente! [Comic fanfic]


**Kaleido Stage: uma fantástica e inesperada reunião.**

**P****ensamentos: entre aspas**

**Ações e estados: entre parênteses**

**SORA (animada):** Pessoal, bem-vindos ao Kaleido Star! Hoje, nós estamos de folga, por isso, resolvemos colocar as conversas em dia e...!

**ANNA (interrompendo, sarcástica): **Você quis dizer fofoca...

**SORA (tosse): **erm... Er... Bom... Também, né... Mas será bom conversarmos um pouquinho sobre tudo, não?!

**ROSETTA: **Claro que sim, Sora! Faz tempo que não nos reunimos aqui assim!

**SORA (mais animada): **Tem razão, Rosetta. Mas para que todos entendam nossa conversa, devemos nos apresentar antes, não? Eu começo! (todos olham Sora) Sora Naegino se apresentando! Acho que todos acompanharam meu trabalho ao longo dos anos, não é mesmo? Pois hoje estou aqui em dia de folga para conversar com meus amigos-gos-gos!

**MIA (tosse): **Mia Guillem presente! Erm... Ultimamente, escrevo os roteiros para as peças do Kaleido Star ao lado da Srta. Cathy. Espero que todos estejam gostando das minhas peças!

**MAY (fazendo pose de super-heroína): **May Wong, a grande estrela do Kaleido Star, imbatível, maravilhosa, muito querida e talentosa, apresentando-se! (diz tudo com orgulho de si mesma. Todos a olham torto, indiferentes e um pouco sem-graça). O que foi? U.u'

**ANNA (olha May por um tempo com a mesma expressão do resto e volta à sua expressão normal): **Anna Heart falando! (faz pose de um sapo) A maior comediante de todos os tempos! GROEBET! (todos a olham estranho. Anna capota) erm... '

**ROSETTA (olhando lamentavelmente para Anna e balançando a cabeça): **Rosetta Passel, a antiga máquina de Diabolos, se apresentando! Meu grande sonho é atuar ao lado de Sora em um espetáculo jamais visto antes, assim como o da técnica fantástica!

**LAYLA: **Belo sonho, Rosetta. (chega de repente)

**SORA e MAY (exclamando, felizes): **Senhorita Layla!

**SORA: **Por favor, apresente-se, Srta. Layla! E diga o motivo de sua grande presença!

**LAYLA: **Muito prazer a todos. Sou Layla Hamilton, mais conhecida mundialmente como "imortal Fênix Dourada". Atualmente estou afastada do palco, mas continuo produzindo as peças do Kaleido Star e atuando na Broadway. Estou aqui porque estava com saudades desse ambiente e resolvi visitá-los, ver como estão... (mostra um sincero sorriso. Vê Sora e May olhando) Algum problema?

**MAY (sem-graça): **Oh! N-na-não, Srta. Layla! Imagine! ''''

**SORA (tão sem-graça quanto May): **Nada não, Srta. Layla! ' Esplêndida, como sempre! (May a olha torto, mas não percebe) Ken, sua vez!

**KEN (distraído): **...

**ANNA (olha pro Ken e o cutuca): **Acorde! ¬¬

**Ken (acorda): **ore... OH! KEN ROBBINS SE APRESENTANDO! (berra pelo susto e pelo constrangimento) U.U'' Trabalho nos bastidores do Kaleido Star e ajudo o elenco quando precisam de uma forcinha...

**FOOL (aparecendo do nada): **Eu sou Fool, o espírito do palco!

**SORA (vê Fool perto de si. Começa a sussurrar para ele): **¬¬ Sabe... Não adianta muito você aparecer aqui, sendo que só eu e a Rosetta podemos vê-lo...

**FOOL (voz maliciosa): **Assim é melhor, minha querida Sora. Assim eu posso entrar nos lugares mais incríveis que ninguém jamais... OREEEE (Sora o agarra e o taca para fora da sala e Fool sai quicando e berrando) EU ESTAVA FALANDO EM FAZER UMA FAXINAAAAA...!  
**SORA (bufando de raiva): **ÙÚ

**(todos, exceto Rosetta, olham Sora sem entender coisa alguma)**

**ROSETTA (tentando mudar de assunto): **' Erm... Faltou alguém?

**YURI (chega na sala): **Yuri Killian se apresentando. Trabalho como trapezista e produtor do Kaleido Star.

**LAYLA (cora instantaneamente): **...

**SORA (animada): **Jovem Yuri também veio, pessoal! Seja-bem vindo!

**YURI: **Obrigado, Sora.

**ANNA (notando Layla vermelha e Yuri fitando Layla ao se sentar): **Ótimo... (finge pegar uma vela e acender) u.u

**KEN (olha Anna): **tsc, só você, Anna... u.u

**SORA (sem entender): **O quê?

**MAY (¬¬ para Sora): **É uma incompetente, mesmo, nunca percebe nada.  
**LAYLA (ficando mais vermelha, tentando disfarçar) ...**

**MIA (riu de leve): **Você nunca percebe as coisas, não é Sora?

**KEN (desapontado): **-- realmente, nunca percebe... (lembrando-se dos vários momentos em que deu indiretas e diretas à Sora e ela nunca correspondeu) ... (suspirou)

**MARION (chega do nada e põe uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Ken): **A gente bem que tentou ajudar, Ken. Mas você...

**KEN (olha Marion): **Eu o quê?

**MARION: **u.u é um caso perdido. (Ken capota). Marion se apresentando junto de Jonathan! (Jonathan fala alguma coisa em "fofoquês"). Entrei para o Kaleido Star este ano e pretendo ser a estrela do trampolim, assim como mamãe!

**SORA: **Que bom, todos estão aqui! Marion, já vi que consegue muitas acrobacias no trampolim! Será uma estrela, com certeza!

**MARION: **Tem razão, Sora (se sentando). Mas... (olha para Layla, Yuri e Ken com uma expressão maliciosa) pelo visto não sou eu que estou roubando a cena... hihi

**SORA (mais confusa ainda): **huh? O.o'

**LAYLA (interrompendo, senão ficaria mais vermelha ainda): **Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? u.u'

**SORA: **Mas do que vocês estão falando? ' u.u Eu acho melhor esquecer...

**YURI (sorriu de leve para Layla e se virou para os outros): **E então? Contem para todos o que será da nova peça do Kaleido.

**MAY (mais animada): **Poderíamos fazer novamente a peça de (cara de terror) DRÁCULAAA!

**KEN (¬¬ para May): **Só para assustar as crianças de novo?

**MAY (sonhando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo): **Eu quero ser Mina Mooray de novo! Drácula compete com ela, depois vive um grande amor!

**SORA: **o.o uh... Nada de sustos em crianças ou competições! u.u

**MIA: **Sora está certa, May. "Drácula" foi há pouco tempo, era uma história de terror e tinha competições. Não podemos usá-la... Pelo menos não agora.

**ANNA (u.¬ para Mia e Ken): **Vocês adoram estragar os prazeres das pessoas, sabiam?

**MARION: **Não se trata de estragar sonhos. Trata-se de bom senso u.u (todos a olham espantados. Jonathan "fala" alguma coisa) Jonathan concorda comigo e disse que a próxima peça tem que agradar as crianças também.

**TODOS: **oh... (se dão conta do que Marion disse) VOCÊ REALMENTE ENTENDE O QUE ELA FALA?!

**MARION (sorrindo): **Claro que sim!

**KEN**** (o.o' para Marion): **erm... ' Então... (tentando voltar ao assunto)... u.u Do que a gente estava falando mesmo...?

**ROSETTA (pensativa): **Hum... Eu acho que tem que ser um espetáculo bem inovador, cheio de brilho e sonhos realizados!

**LAYLA: **Rosetta tem toda a razão. Afinal, esse é um dos motivos pelo qual o Kaleido Star existe, não é mesmo? (sorri)

**SORA (mais animada): **Sim, tem razão, Srta. Layla! Mas então, o que faremos? (expressão de pensamento) u.u hum...

**MIA (falando alto e batendo na mesa, do nada): **EU JÁ SEI!!! D (todos a olham assustados, mas ela não liga) Podíamos fazer algo do tipo "Mil e uma Noites", mas dessa vez, contaríamos a história de Alladin. Que tal?!

**YURI (observando Mia): **É uma boa idéia, Mia. Mas sabe que teria trabalho em adaptar o texto, não?

**ANNA (em tom de deboche): **Ela sempre tem trabalho, Yuri... P

**MIA (sem-graça por causa de Anna): **' Eu darei conta, não se preocupe.

**MAY (interessada): **E se nós realmente fizéssemos essa peça... Quem ficaria com cada papel?

**SORA (expressão um tanto preocupada): **"Sem competições, sem competições, sem competições! u.u".

**MIA: **Bom, acho que Leon seria Alladin...

**ANNA: **E Sora, Jasmine... Certo? (desconfiada)

**(todos olham para May com a mesma expressão de Anna)**

**MAY: **u.u O que foi? Eu posso ter outro papel, contanto que seja um papel decente!

**(todos com expressão de aliviados)**

**LAYLA: **May, devo lembrá-la que aqui, ninguém é inútil e cada um trabalha duro, incluindo os figurantes, para criar um espetáculo incrível.

**MAY (sem-graça): **S-Sim, Srta. Layla... É que eu... Bem, eu... - '

**YURI (pensativo)**

**MARION: **Jonathan e eu poderíamos fazer o tigre e o papagaio. Faríamos algumas acrobacias nos trampolins, simbolizando uma perseguição entre os dois. Que tal?

**MIA (olhos brilhando de emoção): **Mas que ótima idéia, Marion! Estou amando isso! Espero que façamos mesmo essa peça! -

**ROSETTA: **Eu estou com saudades dos meus diabolos, por isso, gostaria de ser uma das ciganas que fazem apresentações para Jasmine no mercado. Assim, eu poderia atuar com a Sora!

**SORA: **uau, Rosetta. Que ótima idéia!

**ROSETTA:** Ai, Sora, mesmo? (orgulhosa e contente) Que bom que gostou!

**ANNA (olhos também brilhando): **EU JÁ SEI QUEM EU VOU FAZER! (todos a olham) O GÊNIO! E Bárbara e Jana serão Abu, o macaquinho, e o tapete! - Poderemos fazer coisas engraçadas, certo? (olha Mia, que a olha de canto) Por favor! Mia...! -

**MIA: **u.¬ Yuri, o que acha?

**SORA: **Eu achei uma ótima idéia! Assim, Anna poderá fazer o que realmente gosta.

**YURI: **Tudo bem, por mim. (Anna começa a pular e imitar um macaco de felicidade) Mas, mais uma vez, devo lembrá-los de que não está nada certo. Eu farei o sultão com prazer, mas precisarei falar com Kalos e convencê-lo de... Algumas coisas.

**KEN (anotando tudo que estavam falando): **Coisas? Que coisas?

**YURI (sorri): **Por exemplo... Se fôssemos fazer essa peça, minha idéia era de que Jafar fosse uma mulher, e não um homem...

**SORA: **Uma mulher...? Você diz... A May? (olha para May)

**MAY (olhando de Sora para Yuri, desconfiada):** eu?

**YURI: **Não, eu não me referia à May, Sora...

**ROSETTA:** Mas então...?

**(todos olham ansiosos para Yuri)**

**YURI: **Eu adoraria que essa mulher fizesse o papel de vilão nessa peça, e acredito que tanto Kalos quanto o Sr. Kenneth ficariam satisfeitos... Layla, o que me diz?

**TODOS:** LAYLA?!

**LAYLA (sem saber o que dizer): **Eu...? Yuri...

**SORA (boquiaberta e perplexa com o pedido de Yuri): **...Srta. Layla, faça sim! Por favor! Todos nós adoraríamos tê-la conosco novamente no palco! Por favor!

**LAYLA: **Mas eu... Eu tenho coisas para acertar na Broadway, logo começaremos uma nova produção e... Eu...

**YURI: **Eu sei que se afastou do Kaleido, mas seria maravilhoso.

**SORA: **Por favor! (olhos brilhando de felicidade e esperança)

**LAYLA: **"como resistir a esses dois...?" (suspira) Muito bem, então. Eu farei a peça com vocês. (sorriu de leve)

**(todos comemoram) \o/!**

**MARION: **Mas... (olha May, cutuca Yuri e aponta pra ela)...?

**YURI (sorri para Marion e se volta para May): **May, quando veio para cá, seu sonho era atuar ao lado de Layla, não é mesmo?

**MAY (cora um pouco e gagueja): **S-sim...

**YURI: **Pois então. Jafar possui um ajudante. Poderímos transformá-lo em alguém interessante e ambos fariam acrobacias nos trapézios... O que acha?

**MIA (com idéias a mil): **Mas que idéia genial, Yuri!!!

**SORA: **May! Finalmente vai realizar o seu sonho! Não está feliz?

**LAYLA (olha para May): **E então, May? O que acha? (sorri)  
**MAY (chora de emoção): **EU ACEITO SIM! MUITO OBRIGADA, JOVEM YURI!!

**(todos batem palmas e comemoram)**

**KEN: **Muito bem então. Vamos ficar espertos para as notícias. Yuri falará com Kalos e nos dará a resposta assim que possível, certo?

**TODOS: **Certo!

**(Yuri, Ken e Layla se levantam. Marion, Mia e Rosetta se levantam e param do nada na frente de Yuri, com uma expressão de piedade)**

**MIA: **Jovem Yuri, não gostaria de ajuda para convencer Kalos? Ele é osso duro!

**ROSETTA: **É mesmo! Nós podemos ajudá-lo!

**MARION: **Sim! Ninguém resiste a carinhas como as nossas! (expressão de "coitada". Jonathan faz a mesma coisa).

**YURI (meio sem-graça): **' Não será necessário, meninas. Layla já irá me ajudar, não se preocupem.

**(as três mudam de coitadinhas para maliciosas) )**

**MARION: **hummmm, só tome cuidado para não desviar o caminho, Jovem Yuri! (sai correndo)

**MIA: **Pois é, vai que o amor os fisga por aí? Cuidadoooo! (agarra Anna e sai correndo com ela)

**ANNA: **ATÉ MAAAAAAIS...!!! (berrando no corredor)

**ROSETTA (dá uma risadinha, o que faz Layla e Yuri terminarem de ficar completamente vermelhos de vergonha, e agarra Sora): ** Vamos, Sora!

**MAY (envergonhada pela situação da Layla): **Eu vou sair de fininho... UU Fui! (sai correndo)

**KEN (se lamentando, quase chorando, ao ver o que aconteceu com Layla e Yuri): **Por que isso não acontece comigooo? Por que só...? (se auto-interrompe quando Sora puxa o braço dele pra fora da sala).

**SORA: **Vamos, Ken! Senão você fica pra trás!

**KEN (muda a expressão para uma apaixonada e feliz): **Deus me aaama... o

**LAYLA & YURI: **Até mais (percebem que falam juntos e coram, saindo da sala sem olhar para o outro).

**SORA (sendo puxada por Rosetta e puxando Ken): **Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado da nossa breve conversinha! Foi só sobre a peça, mas valeu a pena!

**ROSETTA (puxando Sora): **Isso porque você nunca entende as fofocas, Sora! XD

**SORA: **Fofoca? Que fofoca?

**ROSETTA: **Ah, quer saber?! (fica de saco cheio e solta a Sora, que cai em cima do Ken, e vai embora)

**KEN (quase morrendo de vergonha): **gasp...

**SORA (muito vermelha, não por estar em cima do Ken, mas por ter caído): **' hehe... Erm... (querendo consertar a situação e fingir que não aconteceu) Até a próxima, pessoal! Baaaai (acenando, depois de se levantar rápido)

**KEN (ainda no chão, acenando devagar): **Baai... '


End file.
